1. Field of the Invention
This invention teaches the construction of a pier, of the type currently constructed onsite, at either an onsite or an offsite location. The invention includes provisions for rapid installation and later vertical alignment of the pier at a site. A supporting structure for later constructed walls, which form the sides of the pier, provide for rapid and simple pier construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently a pier is completely constructed onsite. This is labor intensive since a support structure must be built on site for each pier constructed. Precise vertical orientation of a pier is also currently difficult to achieve and maintain.
The offsite construction of a complete pier with only installation and alignment onsite, or offsite construction of a pier support frame to provide support for the pier sidewall construction has many benefits. This not only provides a superior product but saves on expensive onsite labor. This approach can combine artistic architecture with fast installation along with better quality, and better design. Either onsite or offsite manufacture of a pier using a support structure can readily provide more sophisticated and more accurate construction than those currently available.